Through This Together
by niniya
Summary: Connington is a new student entering Hogwarts. She's posing as a male student for safety reasons only. She's hiding many more secrets... No one knows except for the headmaster and a very curious defence against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin. There will be strong violence and mature themes as the novel progresses! ratings will very Choppy flow ;3 LUPINxOC *winkingssssssss*
1. Secrets Out

**Not great at writing what I see in my head... Hope you like this! Ummm first ever HarryPotter fic**

* * *

OC _Connington_ POV

The station was crowded with first years and parents. I felt out of place and I bet I looked it as well. I had no emblem whatsoever or what house I was in, so I looked like any ordinary first year, which felt embarrassing because I at least looked 20, even though I'm 18. Gods, this was going to be tiring.

The train 'honked', signaling that it was nearing time to go. I only carried two suitcases. I stood right in front of one of the train entrances. As soon as I boarded this train, there was no going back. At least not in a while.

I took a deep breath, then took a step into the retro train. Thankfully, this part of it wasn't full and it was quiet as well. Everything seemed to be going well for me, but that's what they all say before something happens. I walked to the nearest boxcar that was, to my relief, empty. I put my bags down and sat down on the soft seats.

The train honked a couple of times and it started to move. The soft bustling sounds of the train calmed my nerves a bit. I looked out of the window. It was like we entered a whole new place. Instead of buildings, I saw meadows of green grass. It looked like a grass sea. It seemed to be rippling. I looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue. Tomorrow was going to be a full moon.

After all these years, I was found by none other than the headmaster himself. To be honest, I was impressed. I don't know how he knew or how he could even stop me. I could've vanished easily as well. But.. I couldn't control myself and I couldn't spend my time running from the _authorities_. I couldn't hide myself anymore. I was growing stronger and wilder every day and I knew that one day, just one day, I'd not know how to control it. It seemed to control me anyway. I was tired of running and tired of 'trying' to control myself.

_Dumbledore_... An odd name. I liked him very much. He seemed sincere and forgiving. He appeared right in front of me in my wolf form. He looked so calm at the time and it looked like light was glistening off him. I couldn't stop myself, even if I tried.

I bit his left leg, tearing both the fabric and his skin. I remember pulling away and he still stood there. Then I delved in again but this time he was gone and I was knocked out.

That's when I woke up in a bed, overlooking an area that was alien to me. Across my bed was a very happy headmaster... _Dumbledore_. He took me in. He didn't give me to the authorities.

And that's how I got to this school. Hogwarts. Let's hope I'm not deserted. Let's hope he doesn't turn out like what my parents were. I still despise them even though.. _even though they're dead. _

Something shifted in front of me, shifting my gaze from the window to the person's face. As much as I wanted to smile, I couldn't. Emotions vanished from me long ago and it just didn't feel right.

It was a male with light brown hair and streaks of grey. He looked like in his mid 20's. I held contact with his eyes for a while.

No one said anything until he broke the long silence. "May I sit?" I nodded and he sat. His voice was deep and cool and his features seemed amusing. His face bore many scars and his clothes seemed raggedy.

I had no care what or who this man was so I gazed out the window once again. I knew he was studying me and I had no means to display anything of who or what I am. I sat there motionless, as always, and stared blankly out.

It was nearing dark outside and I looked up. I was worrying. Full moon was tomorrow and my.. my monstrous side had other plans. It was taking over and it was growing and I usually turn before the day of the full moon.

_The headmaster said he had a plan for me.._ I chuckled out loud at my naiveness. I looked across from me to see the man sleeping, leaning his head on the side board of the window. I leaned in a bit closer, inches from his face.

His scars seemed to stand out when it was dark and the moonlight shone upon it. Odd. He had scars everywhere, both distinct and indistinct. Before I could move away from him, he opened his eyes. They were grey and silver. Mine were grey with metallic purple drops.

I pulled back before he noticed the colour. Not once did I take my eyes off him, nor his off mine.

"Remus," he gestured to himself and then put his hand out. I looked at his hands then back to his face. He looked amused. I shook his hands after replying back to him my fake name, "Connington."

"New student, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied back.

"What brings you here?"

I'm not a person of many words and definitely not one to ask a lot of questions. Silently ticked off,

I replied, "fate."

He chuckled and looked at me. I stared back at him, blankly.

My breathing started to get edgy and shorter and I could feel a blush creeping in. I broke eye contact and stared out the window.

I was shocked and confused. I've never felt this way before.

"Looks like we're nearing Hogwarts. It was nice meeting you.. _Connington._ I will be seeing you around school. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any assisting or just advice about.. girls." It sounded like a statement more then an answer. He winked and walked out of the freight. At least my disguise wasn't discovered.

My hair was black and curled at the ends. I had to cut it to make myself appear more boyish. I looked a bit feminine but no one would ask questions. My physique was a bit hard to pull off. I was quite tall, which was an advantage but I had slightly grown curves and my chest was bigger than average. But nonetheless, I figured out something.

The trains stopped and I was outside. It was pouring rain and the carriages were lined up. I heard students saying that the carriages were pushing by its own. I looked at the thing pushing it. It was ugly yet if felt welcoming. I stepped onto the carriage and in front of me were Seventh years, it looked like. They seemed curious of me but I paid them no mind. I didn't come here to make friends. I just wanted to control myself.

I didn't mind the noise as much and the slow bumpiness of the carriage made my nerves ease. We were nearing the school entrance. Once we were there, new students had to be split up. I guess that was me. I followed the young students to the back entrance of the hall while the other students went to wherever they had to go. I noticed other students who looked like my age. They seemed eager and scared.

I touched my face to see if I was still blushing from that time. I still didn't know what had happened at the time. I shook my head slightly and resumed my expressionless face. We were at what the tall teacher said was the "entry to the Hall." I could hear the students from inside. The doors suddenly opened and all the students were sitting down on four long tables. They were cheering and clapping.

God, this felt awful. We marched in order from youngest years to the oldest. We were then placed at the front of the hall, all eyes on us. I was standing behind two rather thick broad boys that looked like brothers.. or twins?

I had a special knack from concealing myself to the watchful eye. I was rather proud of it. I noticed no one staring at me. I turned to see the teachers. The headmaster was giving out the speech and behind him sat the teachers. All of them. They seemed to be focusing on the children. Some looked cheerful, annoyed, bored or all three.

I readjusted my eye and saw the teacher who was with me on the train carriage. He was staring right at me. His eyes looked distracted, like he was figuring out something... I looked away.

_He knows. _

I felt the panic in my eyes. My heart was beating. _Shit. _I calmed down and waited for the rest of the first years and the new students to get called and put into their houses.

Finally, it came to the two boys who were beside me. When they were put into their house, Slytherin, I was called next. The last 'boy'. All eyes were on me. And my eyes were on all them. I sat on the chair and the 'sorting hat' was put on me.

"Who might this be," said the sorting hat mockingly. "I've never had someone like you in... Well in a while. Sly, cunning..." _You have many secrets, that's for sure, he thought._

_I do, I thought back._

_I'm afraid you belong to no houses, so choose now and wisely or there will be no room for you here. You will be shunned. Even the headmaster may not be able to help you. _

I thought about it. Nothing came to my mind but Gryffindor.

_Gryffindor it shall be!_

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. Everyone clapped and I was seated next to an orange-hair girl who seemed like I had a disease or something. I didn't give a fuck. As soon as the headmaster gave a short intro, everyone was eating like crazy. I had no appetite for food and I felt that I was growing more restless.

I looked up at where the headmaster was. I waited for him to glance at me so I can give him a signal. He wasn't looking. I couldn't wait here until I transformed so I stood up and walked out of the hall.

I was being looked at and people were whispering, but the sounds and loudness hadn't died out, thankfully. As soon as I closed the door, the talking started up again. My hands were twitching and my head was screaming inside.

I couldn't take it. I had to get out of here. I ran away from the hall. Away from the people. I passed ghosts and students who looked at me oddly. I ran down stairs, past hallways and through unknown entrances.

I didn't know where I was, I just kept running. I ran and ran and ran until something grabbed my wrist and spun me entirely around to face... _him. _It was Remus. I couldn't focus properly.

It was time. I was turning. I tried, a final time, to twist from his grasp. He was too strong.. Abnormally strong. Then everything turned red and black and I was gone. I couldn't think anymore. Rage engulfed me.


	2. Don't Mock Me

I woke up feeling heavy. I went to pull my uneven fringe from my eyes but my hands weren't moving. I looked down to see what was the matter. I was strapped to the bed. _I was fucking strapped to a bed?_ _Fuck, shit.._. _SHIT_!

I struggled with straps and bindings around my wrist and ankles for a few seconds until I knew that it was impossible. I looked around the place. I was in a room.. or a dark office. The headmasters office sure didn't look like this, I was assuming.

I was breathing hard. I noticed that I was wearing a raggedy robe... With nothing on inside..

Shit. My current one I was wearing before would've already ripped. _Who saw me? Who fucking saw me?_ Alas, I remembered. The Dark Arts teacher. I was right, he knew all along. Looks like I needed to use the spell to make him forget... Although he didn't have an unpleasant face at all. I chuckled at my lewd thoughts

I heard someone arriving in. _Shit_. My wand was no where to be found. I had to escape one way or another. I shut my eyes and took a long breath. I exhaled.

My eyes turned blue.

**_Relashio_**

The straps around my arms and legs became loose and I struggled out off its grips. I swung my legs over the bed to quickly get off. I heard the voices coming nearer.

"Just as long as my student is not hurt," said a voice.

"Hurt, of course not. Different?.. Very," replied the other familiar voice.

"I brought her here for a reason. She's very different indeed. She knows nothing of love. She has no-one. I want her to be included. I want someone to protect her. I want you to teach her everything you know. She is, once again, very different."

"What's the story?"

"She shall tell you herself... If she's ready, Lupin. Be mindful and most importantly, careful."

I hid myself under an invisibility spell, angered at who they were talking about. They arrived at the circular entrance to the room. They stopped at the entrance, looking with their own eyes that the person they were going to see was not there at all.

The younger teacher, Remus I believe, ran to where the empty bed was. He looked amused. He stared back to the headmaster, Dumbledore.

He had a worried look to his face. "This girl must be feeling confused. I leave it up to you, Lupin. I bid you farewell," and with that, the headmaster disappeared in a mist of smoke and fire, forcing the door entrance and the windows to bang shut.

Lupin moved to where the bed was and sat down. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and said, "You are something different."

I cautiously maneuvered myself away from him and waited silently. I didn't know if he knew I was here or he was merely talking to himself.

"I mean you no harm. I know how you feel, trust me." He reassured me.

That took my patience.

I dismissed the invisibility spell and leaped towards him from behind. Everything happened so fast. I jumped on him from the opposite side of the bed. He turned around, inches away from each other. I knocked him to the floor.

I noticed the robes had a tear on the left side, revealing my scarred legs to the thigh, as I was straddling him. I didn't care.

His strength was too much for me, though that didn't bother me because I was too engulfed with anger. With ease, he flipped me onto my back, he was on top of me. My eyes seethed with anger. He looked into my eyes, he looked amused and saddened. His hands were pinned down on mine, above my head. I was breathing hard, yet he looked calm as water.

"Don't you fucking mock me," I screamed. I tried to thrash about but his grip was unnerving and tight as fuck, "I said don't you fucking mock me," and with that my eyes glowed blue and red. His demeanour changed suddenly. He stood up quickly with swift movements and moved several steps away from me.

* * *

Lupins POV

To be honest, I was aware that thisperson was more than who she turned out to be. A girl was one thing but a wolf was totally on a whole new level. I've only been in the presence of 2 werewolves, and before I even met them, I knew right away that they were cursed.. Just like me..

She hid her identity so well. I was told right before the beginning of year feast by Dumbledore that she was what she was. I took no mind to her when we were on the train, except that she was fucking cos-playing as a boy? That gave me a good laugh.

That was when I took a good look at her at the feast. She had a black pixie cut with her fringe just a bit longer than the rest, covering a bit of her eyes. I couldn't see the colour of her eyes though I knew it was purple from that time.. A metallic type. I should've known. Her figure looked lean and curvy at the same time. Masculine even.. She was... _beautiful_. I shook my head at the inappropriate thought and looked straight ahead.

It was her turn to put on the sorting hat. I sat there, amused, thinking which house she was going to choose. I remember my first time, when the hat told me I belonged no where. I was shattered of course, but on the other hand I got to choose the same house as friends... I grinned at her choice. The same choice as I chose when I was young.

Then she started getting all fidgety when she sat down. She gave a glance at the headmaster then looked down. I had a strange feeling but I couldn't really tell if she was just nervous. The full moon was one day away and it was very, _very_ rare for someone to turn one day before...

I looked over to where the headmaster sat. He gave me the sign and continued to chat away with the other teachers, so he didn't cause any attention to what I was going to deal with. What was I dealing with? I looked ahead of me and saw that the _girl_ was walking out of the hall.

_What a way to make a scene._

I waited a few seconds and left from the side entrance. No one saw or questioned my actions. When I caught up behind her, she was running.. She seemed confused or scared. I made myself invisible and followed right behind her.

She was turning, no doubt. She was running faster and her breaths were getting raspy. Her eyes should be turning red by now... Or if my suspicions were true, than it would be turning blue.. Lets hope it's the latter.

I grabbed her hands before she'd put herself and others in harm. She spun until I was facing her. Her fangs were bared and her eyes were... her eyes were fucking blue.

She was trying to twist free. I was holding on but if she was to turn soon, I'd have no hope. I pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear:

**_Stupefy_**.

She went limp, leaning her head on my shoulder.

This was a dangerous game.

* * *

She was quick, I had to admit, but she was predictable. I angered her with my words.. I guess she doesn't know yet.. About me as well. She was thrashing about under me, so I pulled my weight a bit more on her until I felt that she was going a bit numb. She stopped suddenly and just glared at me.

"How would you know how I feel," she spat. Her eyes were watering yet she still had the face of a killer. I smiled inwardly, awed at her bravery. She looked away then back to me. Her eyes were... mesmerizing. I felt her took a breath then exhale. Then I was suddenly aware of our position. It looked lewd. I looked at her face, she was going red. I smirked inwardly again and waited for her to tell me when to get off. What came next surprised me on a whole new level.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

**_Confringo_**

I leaped back to try to put the flames out. I looked behind me to see where she went but I was too late. She was gone. I went to sit behind my cluttered desk. I was trying to control my breathing. This girl was something else. Powerful is an understatement. Who taught her to use spells and curses without a wand? And who taught her that spell?

This was dangerous indeed...

* * *

**;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**Relashio = A spell to unbind binds**

**Stupefy = Knock someone out**

**Confringo = Aim fire at opponent**


End file.
